


A Box of Hearts

by notjustmom, scrub456



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: A bit of retirementlock on Valentine's Day... for janto321
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 45





	A Box of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



At John's entrance, quiet, yet loud enough to indicate he wanted Sherlock's attention, he pushed his reading specs into his silvering curls, and glanced up to study the face he knew so well.

"I know we don't normally celebrate Valentine's Day because - well, we just don't for obvious reasons."

"However-" Sherlock prompted gently as he spotted the ornate wooden box that John held in his hands.

"Right. Well, I started writing these letters to you from the very first Valentine's Day that we spent together and I've written one every year since, in the years you were - 'gone' and since your return, I just kept writing them." John looked down at the box and shrugged. "Not sure why, precisely, but it gave me a way to -" He stopped speaking as Sherlock slowly rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of him. "I know you know, have always known how I felt, how I feel about you, even if I don't always say it as often as I should." He held the box out to Sherlock, who accepted the box with a nod, then leaned forward and kissed John's forehead.

"I've always known. You get that look in your eyes, that thoughtful, writerly gaze, when you are searching for the right words, and then you vanish for hours." He looked at the box for a moment, then ran his fingers over the fine inlaid work and putting it aside, mumbled, "I've always left you to it, not wanting to disturb the muse."

John rolled his eyes and leaned into Sherlock's chest, sighing as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. "You're the only muse I've ever needed."

After a silent moment, Sherlock cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Shall we order some takeaway and see what qualifies as crap telly these days?"

John nodded against him, but didn't move, and Sherlock rested his cheek against John's head, and they remained that way until Sherlock's stomach growled and John chuckled, then reached for his phone.


End file.
